In the handling of engines, it is common to provide a temporary storage rack for transporting the engines by trucks or otherwise between an engine plant and an assembly plant. If the rack is made sufficiently strong to withstand the abuses of transportation as well as of stacking one on the other, it has heretofore been difficult to provide a readily foldable rack. As a result, the volume of the rack could not be reduced for return to the engine plant.
Accordingly, among the objects of the invention are to provide a foldable storage rack which has sufficient strength to withstand the normal forces occurring in transportation and yet can be folded for return; and wherein the parts of the rack when in unfolded condition are locked efficiently; and wherein the rack can be manufactured at low cost without sacrificing strength.